


A Night of Rope

by DiasPenguin



Series: Kinky KasuAri Adult AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arisa is a bottom, Bondage, Collars, F/F, Futanari, Leashes, Living Together, dildo stuck in pussy, this is a repost becasue AO3 drafts suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Arisa lets herself get tied up.





	A Night of Rope

It was late at night. Kasumi had wrapped her arms around Arisa, and Arisa found herself making out with her girlfriend. She pushed her tongue inside Kasumi's mouth, tasting it. Her hands made their way into Kasumi's hair. No star ears today, so Kasumi's hair was much easier to roam around than normal.

From experience Arisa knew Kasumi wanted to go further today. Arisa wanted it to go further too, so she was happy when Kasumi broke off from her and pulled out a box below the bed. Opening it revealed a dense mess of toys ranging from fluffy pink handcuffs to metal clamps. Kasumi pulled out a ball gag, rope, and one of their smaller dildos.

Kasumi looked at Arisa, asking through show for confirmation. 

"I don't want to be gagged." Arisa said. Then, surprised by her own boldness, she said, "maybe the leash?"

Kasumi smiled at her girlfriend. She switched the gag with a black collar attached to a leash.

As Arisa undressed, she felt the anticipation building inside her. Sex was enjoyable by itself, but bondage made it more intense. Bondage is scary as it is exciting. Being bound up did something to Arisa she couldn't really explain. When they had sex, Arisa allowed Kasumi to see part of her she had always kept private. When they had bondage sex, Kasumi had control over what part of Arisa she saw.

Important to bondage sex was trust, and it was her and Kasumi's bond that allowed Arisa to try bondage at all. The loss of control was important. Arisa's body had a tendency to give away how she was feeling, and she couldn't hide anything with her sex exposed.

Once Arisa was fully naked, Kasumi began looping the rope around her. "This part always makes me excited." Kasumi whispered. Arisa blushed but said nothing back. Today she would give herself up freely.

Kasumi's hands worked all over her body, occasionally groping her body. Rope wrapped around her body like clothes, except it failed to cover her private areas. Her boobs had rope above and below them like a picture frame. Arisa's pussy had a single line of rope passed over it. If Arisa closed her legs, she would press the rope into her lower entrance. 

At one-point Kasumi palmed both of Arisa's boobs and whispered, "Your skin is so soft," in her ear. Arisa nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

Kasumi then tied Arisa's hands behind Arisa's back, effectively removing all agency she had of the situation. From this point onward, Arisa really couldn't fight back. She had become truly helpless.

The collar was attached last, finalizing Arisa's bondage. Kasumi stepped back to admire either her handiwork or the naked girl in it. Arisa chose to say nothing, but Kasumi knew what this did to her.

The brown-haired girl stuck a finger in Arisa's lower body. The loose limb prodded her entrance, and lightly rubbed against Arisa's pelvis.

"You're pretty wet, Arisa."

Already, Arisa's body was talking. Her thighs had streaks of pussy juice on them.

Arisa opened her mouth to reply, but instead found a rubber dildo pressing against her lips. She looked into Kasumi's eyes and saw nothing but playfulness. You know you want it, the eyes said. They were right of course.

Still standing, Arisa took the toy into her mouth. She didn't go very deep, but it was enough to get busy. She imagined the phallic shape was Kasumi's member and wrapped her tongue around it; she put real effort into sucking it off.

Down below, Kasumi's single finger began to move inside her. Arisa moaned, and as the toy was removed from her mouth she focused on the feeling in her lower body. There was a roughness to Kasumi's hand Arisa liked, and when the two were intimate Kasumi often used light strokes with rough fingers to get her going.

Kasumi's fingers withdrew but were quickly replaced by the dildo lubricated with Arisa's saliva. The intruder easily parted her and was slowly pushed inside her. In her lustful state Arisa moved down to meet it. This dildo was still a good 6 inches length, enough to get Arisa off if Kasumi wanted.

Kasumi giggled at the sight. "You're really horny today huh." She said, taking a moment to rub Arisa's clit. Arisa moaned in response.

The toy went deeper inside of her, until all six inches were in her folds. Then, Kasumi took the single rope and pulled it over the bottom of the dildo. This effectively locked the toy in her pussy, and with her hands bound Arisa had no way to remove it. She experimentally tried to move the toy with her thighs, but this barely helped her contain her arousal. Opening her legs loosened the toy, but it still stirred her insides up.

Arisa noticed Kasumi watching her squirm. Their eyes met.

"Arisa." The fully clothed girl said casually.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you like it?"

"...yes." She can't deny anything here, not when her body was giving her away. Kasumi simply smiled at her.

Kasumi sat down on their bed and pulled on Arisa's leash. The shorter girl was forced to walk, causing the ropes all around her body to move in subtle ways. As the rough material caressed her, the dildo is her pussy filled her holes.

Arisa came to a stop in front of her girlfriend, who grabbed Arisa's boobs with both hands. 

"Your tits look huge when you're tied up. It’s like they get bigger."

Arisa tightened her lips together. Her body felt hot, and it only got hotter as her breasts were groped. Arisa's chest was pretty sensitive, and with Kasumi having fun Arisa was thoroughly pressed all over.

Kasumi's hands pulled and squeezed her tits, only to then roam down Arisa's body. Arisa felt relief as fingers glide around her stomach, poking delicately at the flesh exposed between ropes.

Arisa moved her legs together, trying to quell the fire in her stomach. Every movement she made caused the dildo to stir inside her pussy, and when it wasn't moving it still filled her up. Her hands wriggled against her ropes to no avail. She had no control; she had no choice but to let Kasumi do as she pleased.

Suddenly Arisa's legs were pulled apart. Arisa made a noise of complaint and looked down to see Kasumi holding them open.

"Oh? Is something wrong Arisa?" Kasumi said. Since Arisa was standing, Kasumi's position on the bed allowed her easy access to Arisa's lower half. Her smile had a glint of mischief in it.

Arisa made a noise ranging between tsundere rage and needy whining. When Kasumi didn't immediately release her, Arisa realized she had to reply. She was reminded of how tonight, Arisa would have to do whatever Kasumi wanted while she was bound like this.

"L-let go." She said.

"Hmm... but your legs are so lovely." Kasumi said, feeling up Arisa's thighs. "I love when they're naked like this."

"Kasumi... please..." Arisa usually appreciated the amount of affection Kasumi gave her, but right now she hated compliments. 

"Please what?" Came the cheeky reply.

Arisa knew the words she wanted to say but was too embarrassed to say them. She needed to say it though, otherwise Kasumi would hold out of her longer.

"I want... It."

Kasumi responded by slapping Arisa's clit, causing a surprised half moan half yelp from the girl.

"Say it properly." Kasumi said

"I want cock." Arisa gasped. Kasumi allowed  her legs to close. "I want your cock." She said, louder.

Kasumi gave a final moan inducing slap on Arisa's thigh before standing up to undress. Arisa's eyes were focused as the girl's pants came off, releasing Kasumi's wonderful cock. Her pussy ached. It looked so much thicker than the toy inside Arisa.

Kasumi swapped them both around and pushed Arisa tits up onto the bed, leash falling to the wayside. Arisa's bound hands lay beneath her, slightly pushing her chest out. Kasumi then pulled her legs open, giving the brown-haired girl a good view of the dildo trapped in Arisa's folds. Kasumi climbed onto the bed, her erect cock drawing Arisa's eye.

Kasumi pulled her hips right past Arisa's pussy and between her tits.  The bound girl would have to wait, as Kasumi squeezed both of Arisa's globes around her meatstick. Arisa's nipples were rock hard, and no doubt Kasumi noticed.

"Your tits are great too you know." Kasumi said, rubbing her meat between Arisa's stacked chest. "I can't believe my super cute girlfriend loves sex so much."

"Whose-" Arisa started.  _Whose fault was it I'm this perverted_ , she wanted to say, however both her and Kasumi knew Arisa was no angel.

So, Arisa let her tits be used for Kasumi's cock. It still felt good, what with Kasumi's hands grabbing on tightly and the feel of cock inside her valley. Its just the dildo in her pussy wasn't moving enough and Kasumi's hard cock looked so tasty. The meaty member's head was fully above Arisa's cleavage, and the girl wondered if it was worth it to try and lick it.

Kasumi, seemingly at peak hardness, pulled her cock out of Arisa's tits without spraying. She moved downward, towards where the dildo had been snugly secured in Arisa's snatch. She moved the ropes to a side and gripped the dildo. Instead of immediately pulling the toy out, Kasumi pressed the dildo into the retrained girl. Arisa let out an excited pant, spreading her legs to give Kasumi more control. It was only the one push, as Kasumi pulled the toy away.

Finally, Kasumi's thick cock found its head resting against Arisa's loosened entrance. Kasumi leaned forward at this point, leaving cock at the cuff of Arisa's walls while allowing Arisa a better look at the brunette's lovely face. Kasumi wore a soft smile, just for Arisa.

"Thank you for the meal." Kasumi said, her voice sounded so oddly normal one might thing she was actually eating.

Arisa shit her eyes as Kasumi's warm cock penetrated her. It slid in easily, as Arisa's pussy was soaking wet. Kasumi rested her cock deep inside Arisa before pulling out and slamming back in.

Arisa moaned, and for once she was not alone as Kasumi joined in. Arisa's pussy enveloped the cock, warming it as it slid in and out of the hole.

"Arisa! I’m coming! Arisaaaa!" Kasumi yelled, as she released her seed all too quickly in Arisa's womb. She drained her balls, then rested for a moment deep inside Arisa. The bound girl let her regain her breath, before saying," more."

Kasumi nodded, and grabbed the leash. She pulled on it, causing Arisa's collar and her head to pull upward at an angle from where their lower halves were connected.

Kasumi began to pick Arisa up with her hands on her hips, bringing them face to face. Arisa instinctively crossed her legs behind Kasumi. As she became more upright, more and more of her weight pushed her onto the cock which was sitting still just filling her insides.

Finally, Kasumi's face was in reach of Arisa's and they kissed deeply. Their tongue touched for only a moment before Kasumi started pulling Arisa. The smaller girl was in awe as Kasumi managed to bounce her up and down on the erect cock. Her legs tightened behind Kasumi's back, pushing every inch of that wonderful cock into Arisa that could be pushed in. It felt incredible; this was way better than a static dildo.

Suddenly, Arisa pulled out of the kiss.

"Kasumi! Kasumiii!" Arisa found herself screaming as her juices sprayed out onto her girlfriend. Kasumi, hands around Arisa's waist, continued to fuck her through the orgasm but was winding down. 

As Arisa stopped screaming, Kasumi stopped fucking. Kasumi laid them both down sideways onto the bed, maintaining their position. The blonds legs had loosened their grip, allowing Kasumi to finally pull out.

Arisa lay there exhausted and let Kasumi go about her business. The collar came off first, and then slowly the rope came off as well. As each individual strand of rope was pulled away from Arisa's body, the muscles in that area seemed to gasp and expand. 

Finally, she was free. Arisa laid naked on the bed as the final rope was pulled from her.

"Want some water?" Kasumi asked.

Arisa hummed a yes, then said," you should drink too. You really pushed yourself at the end there."

Kasumi was suddenly hovering over Arisa again, engaging in a quick peck on the lips and an "I love you." before leaving to get water.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, finally got a 2k words fic for the OTP done. I know for most people 2k words isn't a lot, but i'm pretty lazy with this writing stuff. I hope y'all enjoyed some KasuAri. There is surprisingly little KasuAri on this site.  
> Also not as much futanari and bondage as I want so hey "be the change you want to see in the world" and all that.  
> I'm pretty sure whoever said that wanted people to write more porn.
> 
> Also join my discord kasumicord:  
> https://discord.gg/sNWMGhY  
> Or check out Zulley's list of other girl servers  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/BanGDream/comments/adbn6l/bangdream_related_discord_server_masterpost/


End file.
